Kingdom Hearts vs RWBY
by DragolianX-Unlimited
Summary: Sora and the other wielders of the Keyblade go head to head with some of the top students from Beacon Academy. Who will win, and who will lose in this thrilling sequel to the VS series
1. Introductions

**KINGDOM HEARTS VS RWBY**

 **INTRODUCTIONS**

 **Dragolian: Well it's about time to start this**

 **Percy: Yeah I agree**

 **Dragolian: So you guys decided to stay?**

 **Leo: Well we did, but Fairy Tail had to leave**

 **Dragolian: Why?**

 **Leo: I don't know something about an evil wizard and the end of the world, but I'm sure it's nothing.**

 **Dragolian: Anyways you guys have to be good while our guests are here. And since this is a new roster of fighters I'll do the disclaimers until one of them barges their way in. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY. Both belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Monty Oum respectively.**

A gummi ship was soaring through the stars at high speeds. Inside was a small gathering of teenagers who were anxiously awaiting their arrival. One of them was wearing mostly black clothes. His pants were unnecessarily baggy, and he wore shoes that were obscenely big. He also had unruly spiky hair and wore a crown necklace. The person next to him wore a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood.

Ahead of them were a tall young man with brown hair who wore a skintight, black, high-collared shirt with crisscrossed red suspenders and pants that made him appear to be a samurai. Next to him was a young woman with short blue hair. She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. On her arms were white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs.

Across from them were two boys who looked a lot like twins. Both had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. One of them wore a black, high-collared jacket, with another white jacket over it and unzipped. He also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. The other boy wore a black and white jacket with a red collar. He also wore a grey vest underneath, and wore pants similar to the boy next to him except his were baggier and were a darker shade of grey black and white.

In the back was a boy with bright blue-green eyes and silver hair. He wore a sleeveless, black, double-zippered shirt under a white vest. The shirt is zippered up to just below his neck and to just above his bellybutton. The white vest is yellow at the bottom with a blue stripe separating the two other colors. The collar is folded down to reveal the color on the inside, yellow, and is decorated with four small, silver buttons. On his left arm he wears a loose white cloth that reaches a little bit above his fingers and up between his wrist and elbow. His blue baggy pants have very large, paler pockets, and are held up by a black and silver belt. His white shoes are gray on the bottom and top, with three black stripes on each side and yellow laces.

Up front was the only adult on board. He simply wore a long black coat, and his one distinguishing feature was his long red hair. This group was none other than the group of Keyblade wielders that went on many journeys together.

"Hey Lea are we there yet?" Sora asked from his seat

"I don't know Sora. This guy didn't give us much in the way of directions." Lea said from his seat

"Then how are we supposed to get there?" Riku asked speaking up

"I wonder what this place is like." Ven wondered out loud

"It may be an organization trap." Roxas said

"That's the thing Roxas, I don't think the organization is behind this." Lea said

"Kairi, can you read the invite again?" Aqua asked

" _You are all invited to participate in a team tournament. No summons can be used. Please go in the direction of Olympus Coliseum, take a left, and go straight for about 2 hours. I hope to see you there. –Dx"_ Kairi read from the strange letter.

"Well if it is a trap, we'll be ready." Terra said as they continued their journey

 _On the other side of the universe_

 **Pause Break**

 **Dragolian: No I am NOT doing this!**

 **Percy: Not doing what?**

 **Dragolian: I am not going to describe the characters from RWBY. We already know what they look like!**

 **Annabeth: Then why did you describe the others?**

 **Dragolian: I thought it would be easy, but it turned out to get really difficult!**

 **Frank: Then how did you do it**

 **Dragolian: I had to go to the wiki page, and that took forever! Look, people wouldn't be here if they didn't know what they were reading. So they're bound to know what the characters look like. I'm done going all third person with these introductions!**

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and Penny were heading towards another world. It all happened so fast really, apparently Yang set the whole thing up and this was their ride. They guy who sent the ship said that only 9 people could go, and since Team RWBY was going Team JNPR decided to go with. Needing a 9th person RWBY called Penny to come with and she showed up just in time to depart.

"So how did you even hear about this place?" Ruby asked looking out the window

"Someone from my pyro-maniacs anonymous group told me about it." Yang said

"Who?" Blake asked looking up from her book

"Some guy with a scarf, look it doesn't matter since the festival was canceled I thought it might be the next best thing." Yang said

"Do you even know who we'll be fighting?" Weiss asked

"Nope" Yang replied

"Great" Weiss said

 _Outside of the arena_

Both ships had arrived within just minutes of each other. As they landed both teams met each other for the first time and introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Sora"

"Riku"

"Hello my names Kairi"

"I'm Terra"

"My names Aqua"

"Ventus, but just call me Ven"

"Hey I'm Roxas"

"And I'm Lea, Got it memorized?"

"Hi everyone, I'm Ruby Rose"

"I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company"

"I'm Blake Belladonna"

"Howdy I'm Yang Xiao Long!"

"Hey, Juane Arc, short sweet rolls off the tongue."

"Hi I'm Nora Valkyrie, and I like pancakes!"

"Hello, my name's Pyrrha Nikos."

"I'm Lie Ren"

"Salutations! I am Penny!"

Just as the last introduction was said the doors to the arena opened up and everyone present went inside. The interior of the building was mostly dark except for the string of lights that were cast overhead. They lead everyone to another set of doors that revealed an open space, much like a coliseum.

"Everyone welcome to my humble arena." A voice said from nowhere

"Who are you?" Weiss asked looking around

"I'm the guy who invited you here." The voice said

"Hold on." Roxas said as he threw his Keyblade upwards to the ceiling. The impact caused a small part of the ceiling to collapse onto the arena floor. With that part of the ceiling a person fell with it.

"OW!" The person said as he stood up rubbing his backside "Not cool man that really hurt, like a lot."

"Sorry, I just don't like shadowy figures. Since, you know, that was basically organization XIII." Roxas said

"Got it, Face to face from now on, seriously noted." The guy said as he got up

"Do you have a name?" Aqua asked

"You guys can call me DX, its short for Dragolianx." DX said

"Why did you invite us here?" Pyrrha asked

"Well I noticed that the two groups of 9 that are gathered here have similar skills and abilities. I then wondered who would win in a fight, so here you all are." DX said

"Wait there are only 8 of here, who's the 9th?" Sora asked

"Oh, right I forgot to mention that your 9th member is already here. HEY! YOU CAN COME DOWN! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" DX shouted hoping to get a response. Just as soon as the echo died down another figure jumped from the hole in the ceiling. This figure was wearing a black coat with a hood on it. The figure pulled the hood down to reveal a girl with short black hair and blue eyes.

"Xion?" Lea said in shock

"Yeah it's her, I don't know how or why, but she just appeared here a few weeks ago after the last round of fights ended." DX explained "Anyways before you guys catch up I should bring up the brackets for the upcoming fights.

 **Round 1: Sora vs Ruby Rose**

 **Round 2: Riku vs Weiss Schnee**

 **Round 3: Kairi vs Blake Belladonna**

 **Round 4: Roxas vs Yang Xiao Long**

 **Round 5: Ventus vs Juane Arc**

 **Round 6: Terra vs Nora Valkyrie**

 **Round 7: Aqua vs Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Round 8: Lea vs Lie Ren**

 **Round 9: Xion vs Penny**

"This is the order in which you all will be fighting in. There will be only one fight per day so get comfy here" DX said "There won't be a fight today since the Keyblade wielders had a long flight so the first round will begin when Sora doesn't have jet lag anymore."

"What? I don't have _*Yawns*_ jet lag." Sora said as he began to lose balance. The same could be said for everyone else who flew on the gummi ship. It was decided that the fights wouldn't begin until they were in top form

 **Dragolian: and that's that everyone. Chapter 1 is done**

 **Blake: um what are you doing?**

 **Dragolian: Oh, well Roxas destroyed my booth so I have to narrate down here for a while**

 **Juane: wait so is that why that room was up there?**

 **Dragolian: Yup, I do a lot of important work up there**

 **Suddenly a filing cabinet falls from the booth and fell to the ground bellow causing the contents to fall out revealing many assorted avengers and spider-man comics.**

 **Weiss: Important work hmm?**

 **Dragolian: hey I have to know if they catch Gideon Mace's killer or not! Anyways good-bye everyone, and look out for Vol. 3 of RWBY coming out soon.**

 **Ruby: wait. What?**


	2. Ruby vs Sora

**Round 1: Sora vs Ruby Rose**

 **Dragolian: Well guys I have bad news**

 **Sora: Kingdom Hearts 3 was cancelled!?**

 **Dragolian: What! No, don't be ridiculous. I meant Roxas really did a number on my booth so it won't be repaired for a good while.**

 **Blake: Really? That's the bad news?**

 **Dragolian: Well if it makes you feel better you guys got a season 3.**

 **Ruby: wait what?**

 **Dragolian: yeah you can check it out after your fight and after someone does the disclaimer**

 **Riku: Dragolianx does not own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY. Both belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Monty Oum respectively.**

 _Morning on the Kingdom Hearts side_

Sora was snoozing in his room just taking in the peace and quiet of not having to zoom to other worlds and fight heartless. That is until Kairi came in and woke him up. "Sora! Wake up! You have a match soon!" she said opening the door. Slowly, but surely Sora got up from his bed and took a deep yawn while stretching his arms out. "Still a lazy bum I see?" Kairi said sarcastically with a smirk. In response Sora promptly threw a pillow at Kairi's head, and missed.

 _Morning on Beacon's side_

Ruby woke up and got ready for the day the only way she knew how, by eating an entire stack of pancakes. She would have used syrup, but for some reason all of it was gone. Looking up, Ruby saw a bulletin board that showed a chibi version of her and Sora. In between both of them was a versus sign. That could mean only one thing. Her fight was scheduled for today!

 _In the Arena_

Sora and Ruby were waiting in the Arena for the match to start, but DX hadn't shown up yet. "Hey, do you know where that guy is?" Sora asked. Ruby just responded by saying nope while popping the "P". Just then DX entered the arena out of breath as If he had been running. "Sorry I'm late, had to pick the stage manually. Traverse Town. Third Distract." Just then he clapped his hands and hover pad lifted off of the ground and carried him into the bleachers. As soon as he was gone the arena made a perfect replica of the Third Distract in Traverse Town. "You guys can start when ready." DX said holding a microphone.

Ruby took her stance pulling out Crescent Rose in all of its glory. In response Sora summoned his trusty Kingdom Keyblade. However because of this Ruby had to take a brief pause. "How did you do that?" Ruby asked in amazement. "Oh, well I just think about the Keyblade appearing in my hand and then it just sort of happens." Sora answered. "What else can it do?" Ruby asked. "Guys you can Q&A later you need to start the fight now." DX said into the mic.

Taking their stances once again Sora and Ruby began to stare each other down, then they began to attack. Sora went in quick hoping to use one of his combos, but Ruby seemed to be too fast to hit with normal attacks, so he started to use his Quick Step ability to catch up. Noticing this Ruby used the gun on Crescent Rose to both propel herself and knock back Sora. At first Sora was sent into the air, but recovered quickly with an **Aerial Recovery**. After recovering Sora went into an **Aerial Spiral** closing the gap between him and Ruby then went into an **Aerial Finish**. Now Ruby was knocked back, but she used the momentum from the combo to fire more rounds from Crescent Rose to charge towards Sora and take a swipe at him. Sora then used the **High Jump** ability to avoid taking the hit from the actual scythe, but this left Sora open for another shot which Ruby took. This time the shot hit Sora dead center, but he was able to hit the ground with a **Dodge Roll**.

"Okay, I think I know what has to happen now." Sora said as he stood up slightly dazed from getting shot. He then spread his arms out and a blinding light came from Sora's clothes.

 _Where the rest of the beacon students are_

"Hey look he's flashing Ruby!" Yang pointed out as everyone groaned

 _Where the Heroes of Olympus are_

"Hey look that guy's flashing that girl down there!" Leo said as everyone groaned

 _Back to the fight_

Once the light died down a bit Ruby could tell that Sora had done something to change the battle. For starters his clothes were no longer a solid black, but his pants turned red and his shoes turned yellow. Sora then ran forward with his Keyblade in hand, yet he seemed visibly slower than before. Using this to her advantage Ruby used her speed to out charge Sora and swipe him into the air. Sora then landed on the ground, but managed to get back up again. Ruby then switched Crescent Rose into full on gun mode and started to open fire. To dodge this Sora had started to dodge roll endlessly until Ruby went back to Scythe mode. Sora then started to use the **Strike Raid** command that Limit Form gave him and threw his Keyblade repeatedly. Unfortunately Ruby was able to block every hit. Sora then charged in at full speed and started the **Ars Arcanum** command unleashing a powerful flurry of attacks in Ruby causing her to go the defensive.

Just as the last strike was made Sora was forced out of Limit Form, and didn't want to push another Drive Form. Knowing that if he used another Drive Form without using Final Form first he could possibly enter Anti Form, and he did not want to have anyone face that.

Ruby then ran forward and made another swipe with her scythe knocking Sora back again. Sora didn't know how much more he could take. Hopefully his magic would restore itself before she went on the attack again. However Sora was no that lucky as Ruby had fired another shot at him. The resulting shot had caused a smoke cloud that no one could see through. "Heal!" Sora said at the top of his lungs. After a few minutes later, the smoke cleared and Sora could be seen standing with a faint green glow and some bells overhead. Sora knew that he couldn't keep using **Curaga** , 1.) Because it takes up too much magic and 2.) It would be considered cheating.

Sora then charged at Ruby again and began to unleash a flurry of attacks, and thanks to the Combo Master and Combo Plus abilities Sora was able to keep dishing out attacks. Ruby was able to keep up with Sora and blocked all of his attacks. After the exchange of blows Sora felt his magic come back to him and decided to kick it up a notch.

"Fire!" Sora yelled as a ring of fire appeared before him.

Ruby jumped back to avoid getting burned. Did this guy have dust?

"Freeze!" Sora yelled as he cast **Blizzaga** shooting a large chunk of towards Ruby, who simply deflected it

Ruby then fired a couple of rounds towards Sora, who simply deflected them with a **Reflega**. Sora then jumped backwards onto the wall and began to glow with a violet aura, meaning that Sora began to use flow motion. Sora was now dodging shots from Crescent Rose by doing **Walk Kicks** and **Air Slides**. Sora then used a **Kick Dive** on Ruby causing her to fly backwards. Ruby was able to recover at fired another shot from Crescent Rose using the recoil to hit Sora with a downward slash. Sora then used the reaction command **Air Trample** knocking Ruby into the air, from there Sora performed a multitude of air combos eventually knocking Ruby to the ground. Surprisingly she was able to stand again. However both combatants were getting incredibly tired from all of the fighting and just went on attacking each other with simple swings from both of their weapons. Sora was able to gain the upper hand by using one more combo, this time activating the **Finishing Plus** ability successfully knocking Ruby out. Not long afterwards Sora too fell down from exhaustion.

"The winner of this fight is Sora, by like 5 seconds" DX said as two teams of medics arrived to bring the two teens to their respective rooms.

 **Dragolian: Well that's it for this round**

 **Riku: will Sora and Ruby be okay?**

 **Dragolian: Yeah, I got a guy to handle them**

 ***Cut to the medical ward where a small reindeer is spinning in a chair***

 **Dragolian: No not him. It's a regular doctor, not everything has to be an anime reference.**

 **Nora: also check out volume 3!**

 **Dragolian: peace out!**

 **Next Round: Round 2: Riku vs Weiss Schnee**


	3. Bonus Round: Yang vs Natsu

**Dragolian: hey everyone sorry for the long wait**

 **Sora: What took so long?**

 **Dragolian: well Vol. 3 of RWBY came out and it looks like some more abilities are going to be shown for the main characters**

 **Kairi: Really?**

 **Dragolian: yeah, so I want to wait until the Volume is over so I don't get angry people yelling at me again**

 **Nora: should I break their legs?**

 **Dragolian: no Nora don't break their legs**

 **Nora: all I heard is 'Nora break their legs'**

 **Dragolian: Ren she's not listening you know what to do**

 **Ren just nods and pulls out a plate if pancakes, which Nora soon begins to devour**

 **Dragolian: So until the Volume is up the story will be on a mandatory hiatus so I can fully understand everyones powers and abilities, and I know what you're thinking. 'Oh Dragolian what about Kingdom Hearts 3? What about the trailers?' Well sorry to break it to you guys, but I won't be including Kingdom Hearts 3 materials until the game comes out and the game will most likely come out in 2017. When it does I will re-work some of the fights. But in a mean time enjoy this bonus fight for your viewing pleasure.**

 _ **Bonus Round: Natsu Dragneel vs Yang Xiao Long**_

Everyone in the arena was settling into everything just fine. Sora found a quiet spot to snooze in. Roxas and Lea were catching up with Xion while enjoying some Sea salt Ice Cream. Ruby also tried some Sea salt Ice Cream and declared 'too salty', and Yang **'BOOM'** …..was getting antsy.

A few weeks ago a bulletin was posted in both dorms letting the fighters know that maintenance had to be done to the stadium and it would take some time to fix. In a mean time everyone was mingling and enjoying their time off. All except for blond boxer who was currently punching random objects to calm herself. It wasn't working.

"Yang can you please stop destroying my arena? Do you know who much this place costs?" Dx said as he tried to calm her down.

"When will the stadium be fixed?" She asked turning around from punching the wall

"Hard to say my contractor can only speak Spanish, and I only got a 'C' in that class" Dx said holding up his report card. This caused Yang to punch a hole in the wall, which lead to the bathroom that Terra was currently using.

"Have any of you heard of privacy!" Terra said as he pulled up his pants to cover himself

"Okay that's it! If I find you someone to spar with, will you stop destroying my arena?" Dx said with an anger tick slowly forming on his head

"Maybe" Yang said folding her arms

"Alright then, I know just the guy who can help you." Dx said as he went to his communications room.

 _ **Four hours later**_

Yang and the rest of team RWBY had made their way outside just as Dx instructed them to. Then a magic circle had opened up outside and in it was Dx and a former competitor in from the last round of fights. Natsu Dragneel.

"Well Yang you wanted a sparring partner, here he is." Dx said motioning to Natsu

"Wait you said there would be a feast?" Natsu asked in confusion

"Afterwards man, then you can have all the food you want" Dx said

"Okay, so what's the gimmick this time?" Natsu asked knowing that the arena was known for its specialty stages.

"No gimmicks this time, just fight until you guys get tired. Also you guys might want to step back a bit." Dx said warning the rest of team RWBY.

"Why?" Blake asked

"You'll see"

"Alright, now I'm getting fired up!" Natsu said as he pounded his fists together causing a bunch of flames to form around his arms

Seeing this team RWBY just stood there in shock. This had the same semblance as Yang did. Speaking of which, Yang just smirked as she activated her Ember Celica and began to fight with Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu yelled as his fist made contact with Yang's gauntlet causing a shock wave of heat to pass through the area. The two fighter then began an exchange of punches and kicks which were powered by fire. It was pretty even until this happened.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu released his roar attack at the same time Yang fired a blast from Ember Celica. Both attacks missed their targets, but hit something just as important. Natsu's attack hit the base of Yang's hair, and Yang's attack tore a hole in Natsu's prized scarf. Needless to say, both of them were not pleased.

 _Cue Fairy Tail-Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring_

Natsu was absolutely livid at the fact that the scarf that Igneel gave him was torn. His anger grew to great lengths as his skin turned into scales, and lighting started to come off of his body. He had entered Dragon Force + Lighting Flame Dragon Mode!

 _Cue I Burn_

Just as Natsu got angry, Yang's anger was also reaching immeasurable heights. Her semblance activated putting out the fire that Natsu had started with her own. Her hair started to glow, and her eyes had turned red. There is a term for this, but Toriyama beat me to it.

The two fighter began to attack with an intensity like know other. Just when one of them gained the upper hand the other would take it back just as fast.

"What exactly is happening here?" Weiss asked

"Well you see, Natsu treasures his scarf. Mostly because it's the only thing he has to remember his foster father by." Dx explained

"Aww" Ruby coed at the sentiment behind Natsu's scarf

"He was a dragon." Dx said

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked in confusion

"Anyways, when someone steals or messes with his scarf Natsu gets mad. This is actually the first time I've seen it get ripped." Dx said

"Well what do we do now?" Blake asked looking at the fight carry on in front of her

"Go inside, and hope that they don't cause a forest fire." Dx said as he and the remainder of team RWBY went inside.

 _ **2 days later**_

"Where the heck are those two?" Ruby said to herself as she paced in her teams living area. It had been two whole days since Yang started fighting Natsu and neither one of them has been seen since then. Just then the T.V. turned on to a news report. _'We are now entering day 2 of the mysterious forest fire that has started out of nowhere. Firefighters are trying the best to combat the flames, and even claim to hear voices before the flames get much worse.' This has been Iris West from Central City News'_ The T.V. then turned off and Ruby just stood there wide eyed and in shock.

"Hey Ruby, I might need your help with something, and bring Crescent Rose and some Ice Dust rounds. It look pretty bad out there." Dx said as he walked by wearing a fire proof suit.

 **Dragolian: and that's that for the bonus round, no clear winner, and tons of property damage**

 **Ventus: Thanks for reading this story**

 **Penny: and enjoy pleanty of holiday cheer**

 **Riku: We wish you a merry Christmas**

 **Everyone: And a happy new year**

 **Next time of the Vs series: Riku vs Weiss Schnee**


	4. Riku vs Weiss

**Dragolian: *walks in with tears in his eyes***

 **Ruby: What's wrong?**

 **Dragolian: I just finished RWBY Vol. 3. It was too much man.**

 **Roxas: Oh come on, it can't be that bad.**

 ***Dragolian then takes Roxas to watch RWBY Vol. 3 from start to finish***

 **Roxas: Why? Why would they do these things?**

 **Dragolian: After watching Vol. 3 I have decided to keep all of the RWBY characters abilities pre-Vol. 3. Sora do the disclaimers.**

 **Sora: DragolianX-Unlimited does not own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, and RWBY is owned by Monty Oum.**

 **Round 2: Riku vs Weiss Schnee**

 _Morning Kingdom Hearts side_

Riku woke up early so he could be ready for the day ahead of him. He knew that he would have to fight today, because he checked the schedule on his way to the kitchen. After finding something other than sea salt ice-cream to eat Riku felt ready enough to face Weiss in the arena.

 _Morning RWBY side_

Weiss was sleeping soundly, completely undisturbed. Almost as if she was in a total calm atmosphere. ***TWEEEEEEET*** that was until a whistle was blown right into her ear. Weiss jumped out of her bed alerted at the sudden sound that disrupted her slumber. She looked around her room until she noticed that Ruby had entered to wake her up. After being forcibly woken up and dragged to breakfast by her questionable leader Weiss did some preparations for her upcoming match.

 _In the Arena_

Riku and Weiss had both arrived in the arena at the same time, both of them were ready to fight when the word was given.

"Okay everyone this is the second round. Riku vs Weiss Schnee. Begin" Dragolian announced

Weiss charged straight towards Riku with Myrtenaster ready to strike. Riku responded by blocking with way to the dawn. The two were in a deadlock for a set amount of time until Weiss jumped back to use her glyphs to try and catch Riku off guard. Riku was able to block Weiss' attack by casting Dark Shield just before she made contact. Weiss then used the dust chamber in Myrtenaster to give her access to the ice dust that was inside it. She then struck the tip of her weapon towards the ground causing a small geyser of ice to form in front of Riku. In response to the ice, Riku cast firaga, melting it completely. What Riku didn't know was that there was a glyph below him. This glyph sent him flying backwards into the wall of the arena. The resulting impact caused a fair amount of dust to stir up. Weiss thinking her opponent was done, simply turned around to exit the arena. However, that was not the case as a stream of magenta gathered and shot forward towards Weiss. Weiss managed to evade this energy, which turned out to be Riku using Flow Motion. Riku then leaped forward with his Keyblade ready to strike, but was blocked by a large chunk of ice that Weiss had formed using her glyphs along with her dust.

Riku managed to recover in midair and land gracefully, when he landed he took his fighting stance again. Weiss then summoned glyph to propel herself forward and attack Riku. Riku managed to block the first few hits with his Keyblade, but then he needed to block a few dust infused hit with his _**Dark Shield**_ ability. Weiss then summoned some glyphs in midair and began to use those to attack Riku from above. Riku could only hold off her attacks for so long until she was able to land a flurry of hits on him. In an attempt to stop the onslaught Riku used his _**Dark Aura**_ to shake Weiss of enough for him to get away. Weiss then cast a black glyph under Riku, leaving him immobile for the time being. She closed in for the finish, but Riku disappeared. He then reappeared behind Weiss and slashed at her, but as soon as he appeared Riku vanished again. This pattern went on for about 32 seconds when Riku reappeared for good this time, having finished his _**Dark Splicer**_ technique. Both Riku and Weiss were starting to breath heavily, as both of them had used a considerable amount of power and were nearing their limit. Both warriors took a fighting stance one more time. A red glow surrounded Riku as he got ready to pounce, and Weiss had readied a chamber of fire dust in Myrtenaster. Weiss launched the fire dust towards Riku causing a torrent of flames to go after him. In response Riku used the _**Limit Storm**_ ability as he raised his Keyblade in the air and spun around, releasing waves of red energy that cut through the flames and managed to hit Weiss knocking her out.

"The winner of round two is Riku" Dragolian said as he called for the medical team to retrieve Weiss from the battlefield.

 **Dragolian: Okay so that's two rounds down and like 7 more to go**

 **Lea: So, are the Avengers evil in this one?**

 **Lea asked holding up a copy of** _ **Captain America and the Mighty Avengers #3**_

 **Dragolian: Okay 1.) They're inverted and 2.) Why are you reading my comics!?**

 **Lea: Dude, they're everywhere**

 **Dragolian then looks around to see that everyone had a copy of one of his comics. Sora was reading** _ **The Amazing Spider-Man**_ **. Blake was reading** _ **Teen Titans**_ **. And Juane was reading** _ **The Uncanny X-Men**_ **.**

 **Dragolian: Oh come one guys! At least ask if you can read my comics!**

 **Next Round: Round 3: Kairi vs Blake Belladonna**


	5. Blake vs Kairi

**Dragolian: Sweet mother of Arceus I was gone for a while.**

 **Sora: What took you so long?**

 **Dragolian: It's this fight between Kairi and Blake, I don't know how to write it without either fandom trying to bisect me.**

 **Ruby: It can't be that bad can it?**

 **Dragolian: Are you kidding me?! I was threatened because I half assed on of the fights in the last story and I'm still getting backlash from it.**

 **Ruby: Why?**

 **Dragolian: Well at first I wanted one of the characters to win, but then I noticed how the other had grown in their cannon story so I decided to let her win instead. Now I have angry fanboys trying to rip me a new one just for having an opinion and having the balls to write it out.**

 **Ren: Why don't you just report them?**

 **Dragolian: I tried, I could only remove their reviews because they were an eye sore. I can take criticism, but I can't take blind nerd rage. Anyways you guys didn't come here to hear me complain about my life. You came here to watch teenagers try to beat each other senselessly. Riku do the disclaimer.**

 **Riku: DragolianX does not own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY. All rights go to Tetsuya Nomura and Monty Oum respectively.**

 **Round 3: Kairi vs Blake Belladonna**

 _Morning RWBY/JNPR side_

Blake was sitting in the living area reading a book when she got a message on her scroll. Putting her book down for a moment she checked to see what the message had said. _"Today's matchup: Blake Belladonna vs Kairi"_ the message went across the screen a few times before disappearing. Noticing that she was scheduled to fight today the huntress in training went to prepare Gambol Shroud for her upcoming match.

 _Morning Kingdom Hearts side_

Kairi had just left the kitchen having finished breakfast, when she noticed that the bulletin board had her name on the screen. When she got closer she noticed that it was a notice that she was scheduled to fight in the arena today. Kairi had to psych herself up, hoping that her brief training with Riku and Master Yen Sid was enough to get her through this match.

 _In the arena_

Kairi and Blake had just arrived in the arena ready to fight, but it seemed that someone was missing from the crowd. "Has anyone seen DX?" Kairi asked looking around. "No, we haven't. No one has" Riku said from the stands. Just then the door to the bleachers opened to reveal DX who was out of breath. "Sorry *pant* *pant* I'm *pant* *pant* late." DX said in between breaths." "What took you so long?" Yang asked a little impatiently. "My alarm clock was broken, so sue me!" DX shouted across the arena. "Anyways today's matchup is Blake Belladonna vs Kairi. You may begin when ready." DX said as he took a seat in the bleachers.

At that moment Kairi summoned her Destiny's Embrace and Blake drew Gambol Shroud from its sheath. Blake then charged forward ready to strike. Kairi then cast a reflect spell to block Blake's incoming attack. Blake then activated her semblance and replicated behind Kairi after the spell wore off. She then used Gambol Shroud's ribbon to trip Kairi. In response to this Kairi then performed a dodge roll to recover from the fall. Kairi then cast a fire spell towards Blake who used an earth dust cartridge to create a statue of herself to block the attack. Blake then changed Gambol Shroud to its cleaver mode and jumped over the statue to swing down towards Kairi. Kairi managed to block the incoming attack in the nick of time and tried to counter attack. Blake used her semblance again to evade Kairi's counter and then managed wrap Gambol Shroud's ribbon around the shaft of the Destiny's Embrace and force it out of Kairi's hands. Blake then managed to get behind Kairi and press Gambol shroud's blade to her neck.

"Do you give up?" Blake asked Kairi thinking that she had won. "Not even close." Kairi replied summoning Destiny's Embrace once again casting an aero spell. This caused Blake to move back a few steps a light breeze formed around Kairi. It wasn't enough to send Blake flying, but it was enough to cause her to step back. Blake then tried to fire a few rounds at Kairi only for them to be blown aside by the wind magic. The spell faded away and Kairi went on the offensive swinging Destiny's Embrace in rapid succession. Kairi was able to keep up with Blake until she used a cartridge of ice dust to trap Kairi's hands in an ice double. Kairi then struggled to get her hands free. She then had to focus her fire magic from the tip of her Keyblade to the ground where the ice double had stood. She was successful in melting the ice, but she wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next.

Blake had set up the ice double as a decoy while she switched out on of the empty dust cartridges for a new fire dust cartridge. Blake then used her semblance combined with the dust to create a fire clone which then exploded near Kairi. The resulting explosion caused Kairi to hit the ground hard causing her to fall unconscious.

"Okay, that's it for this round. The winner is Blake Belladonna. Now, medics get in here!" DX said as two people arrived in the arena to collect Kairi and take her to the nurse's office.

 _Later on the Kingdom Hearts side_

Kairi was discharged from the nurse's office and headed back to her team's living area. When she arrived she noticed that Sora and Riku were there and there was a cooler on the table. "Hey Kairi, how're you feeling?" Sora asked with a smile on his face. "I'm okay, the nurse said that I only got a few scrapes. Although she told me to take it easy for a few days." Kairi said looking down a bit. "Come on Kairi cheer up, at least you were able to hold your own out there." Riku said trying to cheer up his friend. "Yeah, with a bit more training with Yen Sid, you might even beat us with your hands tied behind your back." Sora said putting his hands behind his head. "Thank you Sora." Kairi said giggling a bit. "Now let's celebrate with some ice cream." Riku said opening up the cooler to reveal a few bars of sea-salt ice cream. Sora and Kairi cheered a bit as they each grabbed a bar and began to celebrate Kairi's progress as a Keyblade wielder.

 **Dragolian: and done!**

 **Kairi: I feel like that went pretty good.**

 **Blake: why didn't Kairi have the same abilities as Riku and Sora?**

 **Dragolian: Well Blake, I'm glad you asked. You see, Kairi had just started her training with Yen Sid before she got here. She only had enough time to master a few basic spells. So far she knows Aero, Fire, Blizzard and Cure. After the first match however I had to put a limit to how often cure can be used in the matches.**

 **Kairi: And since I never really fought with anyone back home, I also had to work on my form as well. So I couldn't pull off any of Sora or Riku's techniques.**

 **Dragolian: So there you go fan boys. You can either take it or leave it at this point because I won't justify myself to you any longer.**

 **Next round: Round 4: Roxas vs Yang Xiao Long**


	6. Roxas vs Yang

**Dragolian: Jesus *bleep*ing Christ! Thank God that the shit fest known as 2016 if finally, over!**

 **Ruby: It couldn't have been that bad, could it?**

 **Dragolian: I don't why don't you tell me?**

 **Sora: What happened?**

 **Dragolian: Well for starters I got into some shit before finals went down, so I wasn't feeling too creative for a while. And then finals happened.**

 **Riku: I still don't see-**

 **Dragolian: It was a COLLEGE LEVEL HISTORY FINAL! We barely learned anything all semester and it's all because our teacher likes to ramble on during class! And the whole class was test driven, so guess who failed their history final? This guy!**

 **Nora: Well at least you had Christmas to look forward to, right?**

 **Dragolian: Yeah I thought that too, but then something tragic happened**

 **Roxas: What?**

 **Dragolian: My uncle passed away…..**

 **Kairi: Oh, we're so sorry for your loss**

 **Dragolian: It's okay he's in a better place. Anyways that sort of killed my creative spirit for 2016, so I decided to wait until after new years to continue the story. Anyways someone do the disclaimer, I'm going to go blow up a warthog or something**

 **Ren: DragolianX does not own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY, both are respectively owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Monty Oum.**

 **Round 4: Roxas vs Yang Xiao Long**

 _Morning on Kingdom Hearts side_

Roxas was still trying to figure out how and why Xion was here. He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice that he walked straight into board that had the fight announcements on it. When he looked up he noticed that his name was on the list for today's fights, and he was fighting the blonde member of team RWBY. Roxas' problems would have to wait until later. He needed to see if he could still use any of his old abilities before to fight

 _Morning on Team RWBY's side_

The first thing Yang did when she woke up was check her hair. No matter what was happening she made sure to brush it every morning. After that was done she went into the breakfast area to see if anyone had made breakfast. Or was fighting with said breakfast. She walked into the kitchen to see Ren making a stack of pancakes with Nora drooling nearby. Before she grabbed a plate Yang noticed that her name was on the fight list right next to some guy named Roxas.

"This is going to be fun." She said as she turned around to see that Nora already ate all of the pancakes that Ren had made.

 _Meanwhile in the arena_

"Okay you two, I want a good clean fight." Dx said as both Roxas and Yang entered the arena

"Oh, come on that was on time!" Yang said as she sighed in annoyance

"YOU ALMOST BURNED DOWN A GOD DAMNED FOREST!" Dx yelled in anger

"Keyword, almost" Yang said smirking

"Just don't burn down my damn coliseum, I still have 5 payments left" Dx said as he left the arena

With that the fight began, Yang began by firing off a few round from Ember Celica causing Roxas to cast a Refelega to block the incoming shells. Before Roxas could cast another spell Yang was already close and she started jabbing at Roxas causing him to go on the defensive. Roxas then jumped back a few feet to shoot off a few Firaga balls in Yang's general direction. She managed to dodge by jumped straight up. Yang then turned around and fired another round from Ember Celica. The recoil sent her flying straight towards Roxas and the resulting collision knocked them both out of the air.

"Okay, that's it! You're Finished!" Roxas yelled as he began to surround his Keyblade in light and began to slash at Yang.

"Wow, you really need to lighten up!" Yang yelled as she avoided each strike with ease.

Roxas then summoned a few pillars of light as Event Horizon came to an end. However what Roxas didn't realize is that with one slash he began to seal his fate. As soon as Event Horizon ended both Roxas and Yang were at a standstill.

"Don't take it too hard kid. I'm just. Too. Good." Yang said as she noticed a single strand of long blonde hair fall to the ground between them.

"You. YOU MONSTER!" Yang yelled as her hair began to light up and her eyes turned red.

"Woah!" Roxas said as barely managed to summon Oath Keeper and Oblivion to block Yang's current onslaught of attacks. Her fists seemed to be on fire and it felt like if this kept up for too long one of them would possibly die. And Roxas had a strong feeling that it would possibly be him. Wanting to stay alive as long as possible Roxas jumped straight up and activated one of his most powerful abilities, Magic Hour! Roxas then summoned multiple pillars of light to knock back and damage Yang. It worked in a sense that Roxas was able push her back, but he wasn't able to effectively knock her out. When Magic Hour ended Roxas was exhausted from using too much magic in such a short time, but Yang seemed just fine! With a yell she ran towards Roxas and punched him square in the face-

 **Pause break**

 **Dragolian: before you ask. Yes that was a Square Enix pun. And yes, I regret nothing**

Effectively knocking Roxas out.

"Well that's it everyone, Yang is the winner" Dragolian said "Can we get a nurse in here? And some hair spray?"

 _A few hours later on top of the coliseum_

Roxas came up to the top of the coliseum to think about everything that happened today. He cut someone's hair and got his Keyblade handed to him. Not exactly a good day, it's times like these that Roxas wished he had some-

"Hey Roxas" Lea said as he and Xion came up to him holding a cooler in his hands.

"Hey Axel" Roxas said as he sighed and turned around.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name's Lea! Get it memorized." Lea said pointing to his temple

"Yeah, but to be fair, we knew you as Axel for a long time." Xion said taking a seat next to Roxas.

"Guess, you're right on that one Xion." Lea said as he sat on Roxas' other side.

"What are guys even doing here?" Roxas asked

"We saw how you got your butt kicked today, we figured you could use a little pick me up" Lea explained

"What could you do to make me feel any better" Roxas asked as he looked out at the sunset

"I'll give you a hint, it's the icing on the cake" Lea said as he opened the cooler he brought with him

"You don't mean?" Roxas said as he turned to Lea

"Yup, Sea-Salt Ice Cream." Lea said as he handed a bar of Ice Cream to both Roxas and Xion. No more words were needed as the three friends began to eat their ice cream and enjoy the sunset.

 **Dragolian: Okay there we go, another chapter done**

 **Ruby: Why do they get Ice Cream?!**

 **Dragolian: Ruby that's their thing**

 **Nora: it doesn't explain why they only got Ice Cream?**

 **Dragolian: look it was supposed to be symbolic of something**

 **Sora: 358 days?**

 **Dragolian: yeah that**

 **Ruby: but why did I see Sora eat some a few days ago?**

 **Dragolian: Ruby, that Ice Cream is from the Kingdom Hearts universe**

 **Ruby: Why can't I have any!**

 **Dragolian: I didn't order enough!**

 **Ruby:…..**

 **Dragolian:…..**

 ***1Week later***

 **Everyone is sitting around the main living area while eating some Sea-Salt Ice Cream.**

 **Dragolian: is everyone happy now?**

 **Everyone nods in agreement**

 **Dragolian: good**

 **Next Round: Ventus vs Jaune Arc**


End file.
